Welcome back, Brother!
by SinairuNayu
Summary: Gempa yang dalam kondisi koma, membuat sikap dan sifat keempat kembarannya menjadi aneh. Senyum mengembang di wajah keempatnya saat merasakan sebuah firasat. / "Welcome back, Gempa!" / Side Story Fanfic Problem. RnR minna!


**Api POV**

Satu detik…

Satu menit…

Satu jam…

Satu hari…

Satu minggu…

Ya!

Sudah seminggu lamanya sejak kak Gempa dinyatakan koma. Juga kak Halilin dan kak Taufan harus menjalani penyembuhan mental, yang aku lupa apa namanya.

Sekarang, aku, Air, Ayah, Ibu, Yaya dengan orang tuanya, juga Fang dengan orang tua, dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ketiga kakakku itu.

Pagi tadi, ayah mengatakan kalau dokter memberi kabar bahwa kak Gempa sudah dapat dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Tapi, kak Halilin dan kak Taufan juga ingin sekamar. Maka dari itu, Ayah memberi tahu dokter buat mereka bertiga sekamar. Dan sekarang, aku duduk di mobil sambil menatap suasana luar lewat jendela.

Meski pandanganku mengarah pada suasana di balik kaca mobil, tapi ingatanku kembali pada kejadian seminggu lalu. Di mana Ayah sampai di rumah dengan nafas memburu mengajakku, Air, dan Ibu untuk segera ke rumah sakit, setelah hujan sedikit mereda.

Mendengar ajakan itu, aku, Air, dan Ibu langsung saja masuk mobil begitu Ayah bilang kak Gempa masuk rumah sakit, dan ada kak Halilin juga kak Taufan yang menjaganya.

Dalam perjalanan, kami hanya diam di mobil. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Bahkan ibu pun, tampaknya hanya menahan beberapa pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkannya pada Ayah. Kenapa aku begitu yakin? Karna, aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Mungkin Air juga begitu.

Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa saja yang terjadi?

Itulah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ditanyakan olehku, mungkin Ibu, dan Air juga. Yeah, mungkin saja, aku hanya mengira-ngira.

Tak terasa, kami berempat telah sampai di area parkir rumah sakit. Inginku langsung berlari menuju tempat di mana ketiga kakakku berada, tapi aku juga harus menahan keinginan itu. Ada Air di sini. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia menangis seperti tadi. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih khawatir lagi.

Setelah melewati beberapa kamar rawat, belok-belokan, dan juga ruang operasi, kami sampai di koridor ruang ICU. Dari jarak ini, dapat kulihat kak Halilin dan kak Taufan yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Tanpa sadar, kakiku berjalan cepat. Ingin rasanya aku segera memeluk kak Halilin dan kak Taufan. Ingin sekali aku bertanya seluruh kejadian yang terjadi.

Ingin.

Sangat-sangat ingin.

Tapi, langkahku berhenti beberapa meter dari kak Halilin dan kak Taufan.

Aku terpaku. Entahlah, aku pun tak yakin aku terpaku atau tidak. Jelasnya, mataku memanas melihat kedua kakakku yang dengan cueknya melakukan kegiatan masing-masing tanpa menyadari kehadiranku. Biasanya, kak Halilin akan langsung mendelik tajam jika menyadari aku di dekatnya. Tapi sekarang, jangankan mendelik tajam, menoleh padaku pun tidak.

Kuperhatikan baju kak Halilin sudah berganti. Tampaknya bajunya memang basah kuyub. Dipunggungnya pun tersampirkan selimut yang mungkin di bawa sama kak Taufan tadi. Di genggamannya terdapat cangkir yang entah berisi apa. Pandangan kak Halilin menjurus pada pintu ICU yang tertutup. Tapi, itu pandangan kosong. Sangat-sangat kosong. Hatiku pun serasa diremas melihat pandangan kosong kak Halilin.

Setelah tak sanggup memperhatikan kak Halilin, aku memperhatikan kak Taufan. Dan seperti kak Halilin juga, kak Taufan sama sekali tidak menggubris keberadaanku. Padahal, jika aku berada di dekatnya kak Taufan akan menyerukan namaku dengan senyuman charmingnya.

Aku…

… aku tidak tahu.

Ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga kedua kakakku mengabaikanku seperti ini.

Jika kak Halilin sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melalang buana hingga pandangannya kosong, kak Taufan malah terus memaju-mundurkan kakinya. Tanganya pun sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya. Entah apa yang ia lihat perhatikan dari smartphonenya, tapi aku yakin jika itu hanyalah sebuah kamuflase agar dia terlihat tenang. Dan… hatiku semakin tidak tahan melihat senyuman palsunya.

Duk.

"Kak Api!"

"Api!"

Kudengar Ayah, Ibu, dan Air menyeruakan namaku. Aku mengabaikan mereka. Aku tidak peduli mereka ada disekelilingku atau tidak, yang jelas aku hanya lelah berdiri. Dan sekarang, aku merasakan dinginnya lantai yang kududuki.

Apa… apa sedingin inikah yang kak Gempa rasakan?

Apa… apa kak Halilin dan kak Taufan membiarkan kak Gempa terus merasakan dingin ini?

Dan… dan kenapa juga aku memikirkan hal yang tidak kuketahui maksud juga jawabannya?

Arrggghhh… kepalaku berdenyut-denyut karna terus memikirkan hal yang merumitkan ini. Kuangkat kepalaku yang tanpa sadar tengah tertunduk dengan kedua tanganku yang melingkupinya.

DEGH!

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Jantungku serasa remuk. Bagaimana tidak? Meski pandangan kak Halilin dan kak Taufan tengah mengarah padaku, tapi… pandangan itu… seakan-akan mengatakan 'kau kenapa?' padaku.

Kenapa?

Apa mereka tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Apa… apa mereka… asshhh… sudahlah! Aku tidak akan pernah paham dengan jalan pikiran mereka. Hanya kak Gempa yang paham dengan jalan pikiran kedua kakakku itu, bahkan jalan pikiran Air dan aku pun kak Gempa tau. Dan memikirkan kak Gempa… aku ingin kak Gempa ada disampingku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa hanya aku yang memikirkan hal ini? Apa mereka tak memikirkannya? Apa sebenarnya mereka juga memikirkan rasa sakit ini, tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya?

"KAK API!"

Aku tersentak dari pikiranku. Kak Halilin dan Kak Taufan yang awalnya menghiasi pandanganku, tergantikan dengan tatapan khawatir Air.

Mataku membelak. Tidak, Tidak! Aku membuat Air khawatir lagi. Ya Allah, apa yang kulakukan tadi?

Aku pun menepuk-nepuk pipiku beberapa kali. Tak kupedulikan tatapan bingung Ayah, Ibu, maupun saudara-saudaraku.

"Hehehe… maafkan kakak ya Air." Seruku dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Yah, meski sedikit dipaksakan. Kulihat Air tersenyum sendu dan mengangguk. Apa dia tahu kalau senyumanku agak dipaksakan?

"Dasar bodoh."

Ctak Ctak

Pelipisku berkedut kesal mendengar nada ejekan dari kak Halilin. Cih! Apa pikirannya sudah kembali dari tempat antah berantah?

"Hahaha… wajahmu kenapa begitu, Api? Seperti orang nahan buang air. Hahahaha…"

Hehehe… kak Taufan tertawa juga. Hah~ menyenangkan melihatnya berwajah seperti itu dari pada seperti tadi. Tapi, aku tau itu hanya paksaan. Yeah, aku memang anak yang kurang peka terhadap hal yang terjadi disekelilingku. Meski begitu, aku selalu mencoba untuk peka meski hanya bisa diam untuk lebih memahaminya.

Setelah itu, kami menunggu hingga dokter keluar dan memberi kabar kalau kak Gempa dinyatakan koma entah sampai kapan.

Saat itu, yang kuingat diriku langsung teriak histeris. Aku tidak mengingat jelas apa saja yang kuucapkan. Aku pun tak mengingat keadaan saudaraku yang lain, juga Ayah dan Ibu. Setelah menjerit dengan tangisan pilu, yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah kegelapan menghampiri.

Dan saat aku membuka mata kembali, aku berada di sebuah ruang rawat. Aku ingat setelah aku sadar, pintu terbuka dan Ayah membawa masuk Air yang pingsan. Aku yang melihatnya pun kembali panik, tapi Ayah mengatakan kalau Air hanya kelelahan karna lama berdiri.

Begitulah yang terjadi seminggu lalu saat aku, Air, dan Ibu di bawa Ayah ke rumah sakit. Ada yang kurang sih, yaitu mengenai kak Halilin dan kak Taufan yang masuk dalam ruang psikiater.

Oke, hal seminggu lalu itu benar-benar mengejutkan dan sangat kacau.

"Hoi, Api!"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut mendengar seruan Fang yang bisa dikatakan taraf normal di rumah sakit.

"Bukan 'Eh?'. Tapi, kita sudah sampai. Kau melamun? Sejak tadi aku terus memanggilmu tau."

"Hehehe…" Aku tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasannya itu. Kalimatnya itu tak cocok dengan nada sombong yang ia lontarkan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Gawat! Dia tampaknya mau marah. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita masuk!" Aku pun langsung menarik tangannya sambil mengabaikan protesannya atas tindakanku ini.

 **Api POV End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Welcome Back, Brother!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer is Animonsta, Welcome Back, Brother! Is mine**

 **.**

 **Family – Hurt/Comfort – Friendship**

 **.**

 **Side Story Problem Chapter 5, The Past 2**

 **.**

 **Warning : Oneshoot. AU, ELemental Siblings, Semi-Formal, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Brother Complex, NO Pair, NO Sho-ai. Human!Alien. Human!Robot.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Air POV**

Saat aku masuk kedalam ruang rawat ketiga kakakku, yang kulakukan pertama kali adalah berdiri sembari menatap mereka miris. Sekarang, hanya aku dan kak Api yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

Yeah, meski nyatanya hatiku masih belum terobati penuh jika tidak melihat kak Gempa sadar, dan juga kak Halilintar dan kak Taufan sehat –dalam artian mental mereka– kembali.

Aku menoleh pada Fang yang –baru masuk bersama kak Api– menatap kak Halilintar sendu.

Padahal aku yakin, ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis, supaya kak Halilintar tidak terpuruk lagi. Dan setelahnya, kuyakin pasti aka nada adu mulut antar kakak tertuaku dengan Fang.

Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Itu dikarenakan, kejadian lima hari lalu. Saat ia teramat jengkel dengan tatapan kosong kak Halilintar, ia membentak Halilintar dengan nada sinis seperti biasa.

Mungkin, niat Fang baik. Ingin kak Halilintar merespon perkataannya. Tapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kak Halilintar malah menangis dalam diam sembari menggumamkan kata-kata 'Ini salahku! Ini salahku!' atau pun 'Gempa begini karna aku tidak becus menjaganya. Aku kakak paling brengsek yang pernah ada.' Dan masih banyak lagi racauan yang aku, Fang, dan yang lainnya dengar saat itu.

Sungguh! Itu sangat menyakitkan. Kak Halilintar adalah sosok yang tegar di mataku. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia mengeluh bahkan menyalahkan dirinya akan sesuatu apa pun. Tapi, saat itu, sosok kak Halilintar sangat rapuh. Dan karnanya, hatiku pun sakit. Mungkin kak Api juga merasakannya. Sebab, aku sempat melihat mata kak Api berkaca-kaca.

Dan semua racauan kak Halilintar berakhir setelah disuntikkan obat bius.

Sedangkan Yaya, melihat kak Gempa yang saat ini terlihat seperti tengah tertidur dengan mimpi indah. Pandangannya pun beralih dengan cepat pada kak Halilintar, yang tengah duduk di samping kiri kasur kak Gempa sambil menggenggam tangan kak Gempa. Begitu pula kak Taufan yang berada di sisi kanan kasur kak Gempa.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas, raut penyesalan di wajah Yaya. Tak tahan melihat wajah gadis yang menjadi teman kecilku dan kakak-kakakku, kualihkan pandanganku pada tiga pasang orang tua yang sedang menatapku juga yang lainnya. Tampaknya, mereka ingin ikut memberikan semangat pada kak Halilintar dan kak Taufan. Tapi, mungkin karna ada kami, jadinya mereka memberikan ruang untuk kami semua. Itu sih menurutku.

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengarnya langkah kaki itu, membuat pandanganku kembali melihat Yaya, yang mencoba untuk memberanikan diri mendekati kak Taufan.

Gadis yang biasa menjadi teman adu mulut kak Taufan itu, menepuk pundak kak Taufan pelan. Meski pelan, dapat kulihat kak Taufan tersentak karnanya. Mungkin kak Taufan melamun tadi.

Kak Taufan pun menoleh dan menatap Yaya yang tengah tersenyum sedih. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika melihat sahabatmu, teman adu mulutmu seperti orang linglung? Aku yang adiknya saja sedih, bahkan tak tega melihat kakakku yang sama cerianya seperti Api itu.

Kak Taufan tiba-tiba saja tersenyuman lebar. Dan aku tau, kalau senyuman itu senyuman kosong yang tak berarti apa-apa.

"Ah~ ada Yaya ya~"

Kak Taufan langsung berseru dengan nada sing a song miliknya yang sekarang terdengar err… aneh. Entahlah, aku juga sulit menjelaskan seperti apa nada yang ia gunakan itu. Kulihat iris coklat kak Taufan menatap seluruh orang yang ada di kamar ini. Saat pandangannya mengarah padaku, dengan sangat jelas dapat kulihat kehampaan yang mengisi dalam iris coklat yang biasanya bersinar terang.

"Wiiihhh… kak Hali~ banyak orang loh! Waahh… Gempa! Gempa! Lihat! Si landak dan tukang tinju datang! Ada Air dan Api juga! Bahkan ada banyak orang tua di sini. Kamu senang kan?"

Jika aku diperbolehkan berteriak. Aku akan teriak sekarang.

Hatiku terasa sakit mendengar kalimat kak Taufan tadi. Sungguh menyayat. Perkataan kak Taufan tadi, seakan-akan kak Gempa telah sadar. Nada riangnya pun terdengar ganjil. Ya Allah, kakak ku tidak gila kan? Tidak! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!

Ku lihat kak Halilintar menatap kak Taufan yang tersenyum lebar, lalu mendengus kasar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku hanya berharap, setidaknya… kak Halilintar tidak bersikap seperti yang kak Taufan lakukan.

"Hahaha… benarkah? Hei, kalian! Gempa senang loh karna kalian mau datang. Kak Hali juga… hihihihi…"

Aarrgghhh… apakah… aku… boleh menangis? Sungguh, rasanya… aku ingin…

"Hentikan itu, Bodoh! Kau tahu! Mereka menganggap kita gila kalau kau bersikap seperti itu!"

DEGH!

Ucapan ketus dari kak Halilintar membuatku membeku. Pandanganku terus melihat ekspresi yang memang selalu ada pada wajah kakak pertamaku itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, kikikan kak Taufan berhenti, dan langsung menunduk dalam. Wajahnya tertutupi rambut depannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, kak Taufan mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Menampilkan senyuman lembut yang tulus.

I-itu… Senyuman kak Gempa kan? Apa jangan-jangan yang di kasur itu kak Taufan? Lalu, kak Gempa mengerjaiku dengan cara memakai topi kak Taufan?

Tidak! Jangan berfikir begitu Air! Kak Gempa takkan tega melakukan hal itu.

Tapi… senyuman itu…

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku berlari melewati Fang dan Yaya. Aku juga melihat kak Api melakukan hal yang sama. Tampaknya, dia juga berfikir kalau kak Taufan adalah kak Gempa.

Kami berdua langsung saja memeluk kak Taufan. Meski yang kuharapkan adalah kak Gempa.

"Kak Gempa… Kak Gempaa…"

Aku mengulang-ulang nama kak Gempa. Begitu juga kak Api. Air mata yang sedari tadi kubendung, mulai mengalir perlahan tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Aku hanya berharap, kalau yang kupeluk ini adalah kak Gempa.

Hanya itu harapanku.

"Hei, hei… aku Taufan lah!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan perkataannya itu. Aku.. entah kenapa… membayangkan kak Gempalah yang kupeluk.

"Maafkan kak Taufan ya? Kakak tadi seperti orang bodoh."

Tapi, sepertinya harapanku hanyalah harapan semu. Yang kupeluk tetaplah kak Taufan.

Seberapa inginnya aku mewujudkan harapan itu, tetaplah kak Taufan yang ku peluk dengan kak Api saat ini.

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"Diam kau, kak Hali. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka berdua. Kalau mau, sini bantu aku!"

"Terserah kau!"

Aku tertawa dalam hati mendengar debatan kecil kedua kakakku itu. Sungguh, dapat kurasakan nada suara kak Taufan kembali seperti dulu. Tidak aneh seperti tadi.

"Aduuuhhh… Api~ Air~ jangan nangislah~ kakak mohon… kalian diam ya? Nanti aku malah di hajar kak Hali lagi."

Aku masih menangis. Bahkan tangisanku semakin kencang. Aku menatap kak Api yang tepat di sebelahku. Hanya jarak 10 cm lah yang memisahkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Dapat kulihat dia juga semakin mengencangkan suara tangisnya. Namun, wajahnya sangat berseri-seri.

Yeah, tampaknya dia sepemikiran denganku.

"Huwaaaa… jangan makin kencang dong tangisnya. Aduh, Fang, yaya, bantuin aku nih… kak Hali jugaaa… Api! Air! Diamlaahhh~"

Hahaha… aku ingin sekali tertawa. Tapi, tangisan haru ini tidak bisa kuhentikan. Begitu juga kak Api. Padahal, tadi tangisan yang amat sedih.

Meski masih dalam pelukan kak Taufan, dapat kurasakan suasana yang tadinya tegang dan sangat suram, perlahan menghangat.

Dan jika saja… jika saja, kak Gempa sadar saat ini, mungkin akan menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak terkira buatku.

 **Air POV End**

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Menunggu.

Hal yang sangat membosankan bukan?

Hal yang membuat seseorang jengkel jika menunggu hal yang tak pasti. Tapi, ada juga yang sangat senang menunggu hal yang diinginkan. Menunggu sesuatu yang akan membuatnya teramat sangat senang dan bahagia. Meski berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, ia akan tetap menunggu meski tak pasti kapan datangnya hal itu.

Seperti mereka, keempat kembar Boboiboy. Mereka sampai saat ini, masih tetap menunggu kesadaran sang kembar tengah.

Menunggu hari di mana Gempa sadar.

Dan tanpa terasa, sudah sebulan lebih waktu berlalu. Selama itu pula, Gempa masih bertahan dalam kondisi komanya. Dokter pun bingung karna selama sebulan ini, kondisi Gempa tidak mengalami peningkatan juga penurunan. Entah harus senang atau sedih mendengar berita ini.

Selama sebulan itu pula, kedua orang tua si kembar lima, tetap di rumah. Mereka cuti dari pekerjaan masing-masing. Ayah si kembar lima pun terkadang membantu dokter yang menangani Gempa. Yah, meski Ayah si kembar merupakan dokter spesialis jantung yang tak ada hubungannya dengan otak atau saraf, tetap saja sang Ayah ingin membuat anaknya membuka mata.

Ibu pun selama sebulan ini, berusaha tegar. Tidak seperti sebulan lalu yang selalu menatap Gempa dengan kantung mata hitam.

Halilintar dan Taufan pun keluar dari rumah sakit setelah dua minggu berada dalam masa terapi psikis. Api dan Air menjalankan sekolah mereka seperti biasa.

Namun, sikap keempat kembaran Gempa ini, tidak seperti biasanya jika di sekolah.

Halilintar. Sikapnya masih dingin. Malah lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Sampai-sampai, tidak mengeluarkan sehuruf pun jika berada di sekolah. Saat absensi kelas saja, dia hanya mengangkat tangannya. Jikalau guru bertanya padanya, dia akan maju ke depan dan memberikan kertas yang berisi jawabannya, lalu duduk kembali. Fang yang sekelas dengannya pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena, setiap Fang mengajaknya bicara, Halilintar selalu mengabaikan dan tak berkata apa pun.

Halilintar juga jarang pulang ke rumah. Dia lebih sering bermalam di rumah sakit. Dan bisa dikatakan, dialah yang paling full menjaga Gempa. Meski pernah, diam-diam Ayah menidurkan Halilintar dengan obat bius, lalu membawanya pulang ke rumah. Niat Ayah baik. Ayah hanya ingin Halilintar tidur dengan nyaman di kasur. Bukannya tidur sambil duduk di kursi atau pun tidur di sofa.

Sayangnya, saat Halilintar terbangun dan sadar kalau dia di kamarnya, pemuda bernuansa hitam-merah menyala itu –tanpa pamit dan sarapan– langsung keluar dari rumah dan pergi ke rumah sakit dengan berlari.

Taufan. Dia juga masih tetap tersenyum pada teman-temannya. Tapi, senyuman itu adalah palsu. Bagi yang sangat dekat dengan pemuda bertopi ke samping itu, pasti mengetahuinya. Tingkah laku Taufan pun tidak biasanya, bahkan terkesan sangat aneh. Contohnya, dia pernah menyamar jadi Gempa. Sampai-sampai satu SMP Pulau Rintis heboh karnanya. Alasan Taufan pada para Guru saat itu, supaya absensi Gempa tidak 'sakit' terus isinya.

Contoh lainnya, Taufan memang sering main skateboard di sekolah. Tapi, kala itu, dia bermain saat ada pelajaran di kelasnya. Sampai-sampai, Air dan Yaya yang sekelas dengannya harus menghentikan aksi Taufan. Airlah yang paling sering menenangkan Taufan jika sudah seperti itu.

Tak ayal Taufan di anggap belum sembuh dari gangguan psikisnya. Tapi, setelah Yaya dan Fang menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya, para siswa-siswi pun mulai mengerti meski ada beberapa yang takut jika Taufan berada di dekat mereka.

Api. Mungkin yang paling ketahuan perubahan sikapnya adalah dia. Sikapnya di sekolah sama seperti sikap Halilintar. Wajah datarnya. Tatapan tajamnya. Bahkan tak ada senyum polos yang biasa menghiasi wajah Api. Teman sepermainannya di kelas pun tak berani mengusik. Bahkan, si Gopal yang menjadi teman baiknya ia abaikan, jika Gopal mengajaknya bicara. Para guru pun sampai enggan menyuruh Api untuk menjawab soal yang dituliskan di papan tulis.

Tapi, sampainya di rumah, tepatnya kamar miliknya. Api hanya menangis dalam diam. Ia hanya keluar kamar jika waktu makan malam, sarapan, dan jika ingin minum susu saat terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

Air. Kembaran paling terakhir ini, bisa dikatakan yang paling waras dari ketiga kakaknya di atas. Kenapa begitu? Karna hanya dia yang bisa mengontrol sikapnya baik di sekolah, maupun di rumah. Meski begitu, tak jarang Air bersikap seperti Gempa. Dia berusaha membuat hawa keberadaan sang kakak yang sedang terbaring koma, tetap muncul di sekolah.

Ya. Air tersenyum lembut pada setiap orang, layaknya Gempa. Meski dengan wajah khas ngantuknya. Dia lah yang mengawasi ketiga kakaknya di sekolah. Walau terkadang, dia menangis dihadapan Yaya dan Fang jika mereka hanya bertiga.

Air memang tak mampu bersikap seperti kakak ketiganya. Tapi, dia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar bisa dianggap sebagai sosok Gempa, walau sangat mustahil. Ia hanya ingin ketiga kakaknya yang lain bisa menunggu sadarnya kakak ketiganya dengan sabar. Sayang, tampaknya hanya ia yang mengerti mengenai hal itu.

"Kak Taufan, jangan main skateboard dalam kelas! Kan sudah Air larang!"

Taufan hanya menatap Air bingung, kemudian melanjutkan bermain dengan skateboardnya di koridor kelas.

Wajah Air menyendu. Dia menatap kakak keduanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin sang kakak terlihat seperti orang… emm, bahasa halusnya gangguan mental.

'Arrgghh… padahal seminggu setelah kejadian itu, kak Taufan mengatakan kalau itu hanya candaannya saja. Kok malah berlanjut gini sih.' Batin Air frustasi.

.

.

Dimana tempat yang paling menyenangkan untuk kau singgahi saat istirahat? Kantin? Atap sekolah? Atau tetap di kelas?

Kalau kantin, pasti bagi mereka yang lapar. Kenapa ada pilihan atap sekolah? Hahaha, biasanya itu tempat bagi mereka yang ingin tidur dengan beratapkan langit biru yang luas. Dan pilihan terakhir, pastinya bagi mereka yang membawa bekal.

Lain halnya dengan pemuda bertopi hitam dengan hiasan garis merah menyala. Pemuda dengan wajah yang selalu datar ini menatap kosong pemandangan taman yang sepi ini.

Taman belakang sekolah.

"Hoi, Stoic!"

Sebuah teriakan dapat Halilintar dengar. Meski begitu, dia tetap pada posisinya tadi. Tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Hah… hah… hah… Kenapa kau, tidak menjawab panggilanku? Hah?!"

Halilintar tetap mengabaikan teriakan orang yang merangkap sebagai teman kecilnya. Iris coklatnya tetap menatap pemandangan taman dengan punggung yang bersandarkan pada batang pohon. Namun sayangnya, pemandangan itu terhalangi dua pasang kaki yang dibalut oleh celana berwarna biru tua panjang.

'Cih!' Batin Halilintar kesal. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, setelah menaikkan sedikit posisi topinya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Halilintar dengan tatapan tajam pada Fang. Ya, Fang lah yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Mauku? Heh! Asal kau tau, aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan sikapmu selama sebulan ini. Aku hanya tak ingin, kau kembali menjadi si 'Stoic Payah', yang hanya bisa menangis sambil meminta maaf dan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tapi, nyatanya? Kau malah makin parah dengan kelakuan absudrmu!" Nafas Fang memburu setelah berkata dengan perasaan yang teramat jengkel.

Tentu saja, ia melakukan ini bukan untuk dirinya. Tapi, untuk Air. Ia tak tega melihat Air yang datang kepadanya dan Yaya, hanya untuk menangis karna tidak sanggup melihat kelakuan ketiga kakaknya.

Halilintar tetap diam. Ia yakin kalau Fang akan melanjutkan perkataannya. Maka dari itu, ia pun perlahan berdiri dan menatap Fang dalam satu garis lurus.

Fang sendiri yang sudah menormalkan nafasnya tertegun melihat tatapan Halilintar yang berisi, kehampaan, kesepian, kesedihan, dan rasa bersalah. Pemuda bersurai dark purple itu ingin menyudahi omelannya. Namun, rasa kesal lebih mendominasi hatinya. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan semua hal yang mengganjal hatinya selama sebulan ini. Itu tidak salahkan?

"Ceh! Kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu?! Apa kau baru sadar akan sikapmu sekarang?! Oh, tuan Halilintar! Saya sangat tersanjung jika anda telah sadar. Tapi… KELAKUANMU SELAMA SEBULAN, TELAH MEMBUAT AIR MENDERITA!"

Halilintar tersentak dengan mata yang membelak. Keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"KAU! Kau… telah membuat dia menangis." Nada suara Fang semakin pelan.

"Dia menangis… karna kelakuanmu, juga Taufan dan Api." Semakin pelan, suara Fang terdengar.

"Dialah yang tersiksa melihat kakak-kakaknya kacau seperti ini." Dan menjadi sangat lirih. Fang menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar. Halilintar yang telah pulih dari keterkejutannya, menepuk bahu kiri Fang.

"Aku tahu itu."

Dan tiga kata yang dikeluarkan Halilintar, membuat amarah Fang naik seketika dan langsung menepis tangan Halilintar yang berada di pundaknya.

"KALAU KAU TAU! KENAPA SIKAPMU TIDAK BERUBAH!? KAU MEMANG BERNIAT MENYIKSA AIR, HAH!? DIA BUKANLAH SEORANG MASOCHIST, LINTAR! DIA TIDAK SEPERTI MU!"

Kembali Fang berteriak, bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Dan Halilintar kembali dikejutkan dengan panggilan yang sudah sangat lama tak ia dengar.

Lintar.

Itu panggilan Fang pada Halilintar sewaktu mereka masih kecil hingga berusia 10 tahun. Setelahnya, Fang lebih –amat sangat– sering memanggilnya Stoic.

Tes.

Setetes air jatuh di rerumputan. Bukan. Itu bukan air hujan. Jika author katakan itu air mata, apa kalian bisa menebak milik siapa?

"Kau… ukh… keterlaluan, Lintar. Kau… tidak hanya menyiksa Air. Tapi, tapi juga menyiksa Gempa. Aku yakin… Gempa, Gempa takkan mau sadar, karna kelakuanmu… juga, Api dan Taufan." Sekuat mungkin, Fang menahan isakan yang berada di tenggorokannya.

Ya, Fanglah yang menangis. Ia menangis, karna telah menahan semua kesedihan yang ia pendam saat mengetahui Gempa koma. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ditambah dengan kesedihan Air, juga Yaya. Fang pun yakin, gadis berjilbab yang bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil, juga kembar lima Boboiboy pun merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

Halilintar hanya bisa melihat teman kecilnya, sahabatnya, menangis dengan wajah yang sangat tampak diusahakan agar tetap serius. Fang adalah orang yang mengganggapnya saingan berat. Dan karnanya, ia sedikitnya merasa senang. Yah, Halilintar tersenyum dalam hati melihat sang rival meneteskan air mata. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa sangat-sangat bersalah pada sahabatnya ini.

CKREK CKREK

"WOAAAHHH… AKHIRNYA KUDAPATKAN FOTO FANG YANG MENANGIS! YOHOOOO~!"

"Kau mengganggu Taufan!"

"EEHHH? MANA KAK!? API MAU LIHAT!"

"KAK API!"

Hancurlah sudah suasana sedih nan nyesek yang dilakoni Halilintar dan Fang. Dengan santainya, Taufan datang dan langsung mengambil gambar wajah Fang yang menangis –dengan raut serius–, dari belakang tubuh Halilintar. Tepatnya belakang pohon yang tadi disandari kembar tertua itu.

Dan ternyata, bukan hanya Taufan saja. Yaya, Api, dan Air pun berada di belakang batang pohon. Memang sih, batang pohon itu sangat besar. Karenanya, pohon itulah tempat kelima kembar berteduh jika makan siang di taman belakang sekolah.

Fang langsung mengusap kasar wajahnya yang masih dialiri air mata. Wajahnya memerah. Entah malu atau marah, atau mungkin keduanya.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian di sana?" Tanya Fang ketus sembari mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sejak kapan?" Taufan mengerutkan keningnya. Iris coklatnya menatap Air, Api, dan Yaya yang berada di sampingnya, lalu kembali menatap Halilintar dan Fang. "Sejak kak Hali duduk di sini. Iyakan kak Hali?"

Halilintar hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Bahkan, Air, Api, dan Yaya, pun mengatakan iya untuk mendukung jawaban Halilintar.

Fang membelak tak percaya. Jadi… sedari tadi… ia telah bertingkah bodoh di depan Halilintar dan teman-temannya? Seriously?

"Be-berarti… Tidak! Maksudku… Arrgghh… jelaskan padaku sekarang!" Fang gelagapan. Sampai-sampai perkataannya menjadi kacau. Untungnya, Air mengerti maksud dari perkataan Fang. Dia pun perlahan mendekati Fang dan menepuk pundak Fang.

"Jadi, kau mau mulai dari mana?"

Fang menatap Air ragu. Ia pun juga bingung mau minta penjelasan dari mana. "Emm, bagaimana Halilintar tau kalau kalian ada di sini? Aish, kuganti pertanyaannya. Apa sedari tadi kalian berlima menikmati waktu istirahat di sini?"

"Jawabannya, ya."

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak lihat kalian?"

"Kau lupa dengan batang pohon yang besar ini?" Fang speechless mendengar pertanyaan balik Air.

"Oh, Fang~ apa hanya itu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalamu? Apa kau tak mau bertanya apa yang kami lakukan di sini?" Taufan yang tak sabar ingin membeberkan rencana yang ia dan ketiga kembarannya –Halilintar dipaksa, Air hanya bisa pasrah–, juga Yaya lakukan, memberikan hint yang sangat jelas.

"Ah! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Khukhukhu~" Mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan mulusnya dari bibir Fang, Taufan berjalan mendekati Fang, lalu mengajak Fang duduk di atas rumput yang terlapisi dengan karpet. Ya, itulah tempat di mana ia, Air, Api dan Yaya duduk tadi. Melihat Taufan dan Fang yang duduk, Halilintar, Api, Air, dan Yaya pun mengikuti.

"Hal ini biar aku yang jelaskan." Ucap Taufan dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang.

TENG~ TENG~ TENG~

Suara bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir pun, membuat senyuman lebar Taufan hilang seketika digantikan dengan wajah kesal. "Ck! Belnya cepat banget sih!"

"Hah~ bukan belnya yang cepat, kak. Tapi, Fang-nya yang kelamaan curhat." Air mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah malas. Membuat emosi Fang naik seketika.

"Woi, Fang! Jangan marah sama Air dong! Memang benar tau yang dia ucapkan. Hihihihi…"

Emosi Fang luntur karna mendengar kekehan Api. Pikirannya pun penuh dengan segala hal yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran saat ini. 'Sejak kapan Api mulai bersikap seperti dulu?' batin Fang bertanya. Namun, ia bersyukur jika Api kembali pada sikapnya dulu.

'Ah! TADI TAUFAN MENGAMBIL GAMBARKU!' Jerit Fang dalam hati.

Menyadari hal yang membahayakan kepopulerannya, langsung saja Fang mengambil ponsel Taufan –yang masih digengngam–, dan berlari menuju pintu yang terhubung ke koridor.

"KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU, FANG!" Teriak Taufan sambil mengejar Fang.

"KEJAR FANG, KAK TAUFAN! JANGAN SAMPAI FOTONYA DIHAPUS!"

"HEII! JANGAN MAIN-KEJAR-KEJARAN!"

Yaya dan Api pun mengikuti Taufan dengan meneriakkan kalimat yang berbeda. Yeah, tampaknya Yaya tak sadar jika dirinya pun terjebak dalam kegiatan 'main kejar-kejaran' itu.

"Sudah puas?"

Air menoleh pada Halilintar yang bertanya. Senyuman tipis nan lembut pun menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya. Makasih, kak Halilintar. Hehehe… dan maaf untuk yang tadi."

Halilintar mengusap puncak kepala Air yang terlapisi topi biru muda miliknya dengan lembut. "Kakak yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Dan Air memeperlebar senyumnya saat melihat senyuman di wajah kakak tertuanya.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

"JADI KALIAN MENGERJAIKU!?"

"Sssttt… jangan berteriak gitu, Fang. Kau tak malu apa? Kita ini di lingkungan rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak peduli! Kalian tega ngerjain aku kayak gitu!"

"Tidak sepenuhnya niat kok, Fang. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat kak Taufan mengajakku."

"Kau juga, Air! Padahal aku sudah menyeruakkan isi hatimu pada si Stoic ini. Kenapa kau malah bersekongkol dengannya?"

"Kan sudah kukatakan, aku diajak setelah aku curhat mengenai hal yang kau katakan tadi."

"Dan jangan kau libatkan aku di dalamnya."

"Kau memang terlibat, Stoic!"

"Aku. Tidak. Terlibat."

"Kau terlibat!"

"Sudahlah, Fang, Halilintar."

"Aduuhh… Fang, ini ideku loohhh…"

"Kenapa kau tidak beneran gila saja sih!? Dan kenapa kau juga harus kembali usil gini, Taufan!"

"Hoii! Aku gak gila tau!"

"Kak Taufan~, Fang~, jangan bertengkarlah!"

"Hentikan nada menjijikkan itu, Api!"

Masih banyak lagi perdebatan yang terjadi pada keenam remaja itu. Jika dituliskan, mungkin akan memakan banyak halaman.

Sudah tau kan mereka di mana? Yup! Mereka berada di rumah sakit. Hari ini, para siswa-siswi SMP Pulau Rintis dipulangkan lebih cepat. Kata Fang sih, guru-guru ada rapat penting. Dan karna itulah, mereka sepakat pulang bersama. Sekaligus penjelasan yang akan Taufan berikan pada Fang. Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, Fang malah marah-marah seperti yang tertuliskan di atas.

Siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau kau dikerjai? Pasti marahkan? Paling ringan sih, mungkin kesal.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Tapi, secara ringkas saja ya. Jadi gini, sebelum Fang datang, Halilintar, Taufan, Air, Api, dan Yaya sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka berkumpul atas panggilan Air.

Awalnya, Air hanya ingin mengatakan semua isi hatinya pada ketiga kakaknya, dibantu Yaya. Ternyata berhasil. Halilintar paham akan perasaan Air, begitu juga Taufan dan Api. Lalu, saat mereka duduk bersama, Halilintar masih mengingat segala perkataan Air.

Dan disaat itulah Fang datang. Taufan, Api, Air, dan Yaya segera mengumpat dengan bantuan batang pohon yang besar, dan mendengar seluruh perkataan Fang. Setelah sebelumnya, meminta Halilintar untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka.

Halilintar sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan hal ini. Makanya dia berkata ketus pada Fang saat baru datang. Niatnya, agar Fang langsung pergi. Karena, ia mempunyai perasaan kalau Taufan, akan kembali bertingkah. Nyatanya, si Fang malah bertahan.

Lalu, maksud Halilintar mengatakan, 'Aku tahu itu', pada Fang. Sang kembar tertua itu ingin menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sebelum datangnya Fang. Sayangnya, Fang langsung menepis tangannya dan malah berteriak.

Dan maksud tatapan 'rasa bersalah' yang Halilintar perlihatkan pada Fang, bukan rasa bersalah pada Air, seperti yang Fang pikirkan. Tapi, rasa bersalah pada Fang sendiri, karena ia tak bisa memberitahukan kalau semua yang Fang ucapkan, telah ia ketahui.

Itulah yang disalahartikan oleh Fang.

Tapi, Halilintar tak mengatakannya. Ia tetap diam saja melihat Fang yang saat ini masih tetap berdebat dengan Taufan dan Api. Yaya dan Air sudah nyerah untuk menenangkan mereka.

'Hah~ untung masih di halaman rumah sakit. Kalau sudah di dalam gedung, pasti sudah mendapat teguran keras.' Batin Halilintar lelah. Lelah karna mendengar perdebatan ini, tepatnya.

.

.

"Kok berhenti mendadak sih, Stoic? Pintu ruangan Gempa masih satu belokan lagi tau!" Keluh Fang yang hampir saja menabrak Halilintar yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Tapi, aneh rasanya. Tidak ada sahutan dari yang bersangkutan. Bahkan, ketiga kembaran orang yang ia panggi Stoic itu, juga tak menyahut.

Fang pun menatap Yaya. Yaya menatap Fang dengan tatapan yang entah maksudnya apa. Fang langsung berjalan lebih dulu. Lima langkah di depan Halilintar, ia berbalik dan menatap raut wajah keempat kembaran Gempa.

Pemilik rambut dark purple itu, menautkan alis bingung saat melihat raut wajah yang, entah dapat dikatakan terkejut atau tidak. Lima detik kemudian, keempat anak kembar itu langsung berlari di koridor meninggalkan Fang dan Yaya yang saling menatap bingung.

Perasaan.

Ya. Perasaan mereka mengatakan Gempa telah sadar. Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi itu yang mereka rasakan. Mungkin, inilah ikatan batin antara anak kembar.

100 meter.

50 meter.

10 centimeter.

Keempatnya berhenti di depan pintu kurang lebih 10 cm. Mereka berusaha menetralkan nafas yang memburu. Debaran jantung yang semakin kencang, membuat keempatnya tegang.

Fang dan Yaya berhasil menyusul. Keduanya pun menetralkan nafas lelah, karna mengejar keempat sahabat kecil mereka ini.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Fang setelah lama terdiam dalam keheningan.

"Gempa telah sadar."

Fang dan Yaya membelak mendengar perkataan Halilintar. Namun, wajah terkejut itu berubah menjadi raut kebingungan.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Yaya bertanya sambil mendekati Halilintar.

"Ikatan batin."

Bukan Halilintar yang menjawab. Melainkan Api dan Air, yang menjawab secara bersamaan.

Taufan mengembangkan cengirannya. Bukan cengiran palsu yang hampa. Tapi, cengiran penuh suka cita dan ia merasa bisa menangis kapan saja.

Cklek.

Pintu dibuka oleh Api yang tak sabar.

Dan benar saja. Di kasur itu. Kasur yang sebelumnya terdapat seorang pemuda yang terbaring dengan bantuan alat pernafasan, sekarang telah bangun. Ia duduk bersandar pada bantal yang diberdirikan di belakang tubuhnya. Wajah yang masih pucat, itu menampilkan senyuman lembut yang dirindukan oleh keenam remaja di ambang pintu.

Air mata pun akhirnya diloloskan Taufan. Pemuda bertopi kesamping itu, semakin memperlebar cengirannya dengan air mata yang mengalir bagaikan air terun. Isakan pun lolos dari bibirnya.

Api dan Air tanpa menunggu lama, langsung menerjang Gempa dan memeluknya lembut, takut menyakiti sang kakak yang baru saja sadar.

"Air… rindu kakak." Lirih Air dengan mata yang memanas.

"Api juga… iks… Huweee… kak Gempaaa~" Api menangis dengan kencangnya.

"Hehehe… iya. Kakak juga… rindu dengan kalian." Ucap Gempa lemah dan terbata. Namun, senyuman lembut tak menghilang dari wajah pucatnya. Maklum saja, dia koma selama sebulan lebih, pasti ada beberapa saraf yang kaku dan butuh penyesuaian.

"Kak Halilintar dan… kak Taufan, ayo masuk. Yaya dan… Fang juga." Ajak Gempa dengan bersusah payah untuk meninggikan nada suaranya.

Halilintar pun masuk sambil menarik tangan Taufan yang nganggur –sebelahnya ia pakai untuk menutupi air mata–, dan mendekat pada ketiga adik mereka. Fang dan Yaya juga ikutan masuk, dengan Yaya yang menutup pintunya.

Taufan yang berhasil membersihkan air matanya, menatap Gempa dengan senyuman yang teramat lebar. Gempa sendiri tau kalau kakak keduanya baru saja menangis. Namun, ia tak akan membahasnya. Lebih baik ia membalas senyuman sang kakak dari pada membahas hal yang tidak penting.

"Well~ Kau sudah diperiksa dokter?" Gempa mengangguk sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Taufan.

"Bagus! Jadi, hasilnya bagaimana?" Gempa menatap Taufan dengan raut wajah yang tak terdeteksi. "Ayah dan Ibu… lagi bicara dengan… dokter."

"Oke! Sementara menunggu kabar, kakak ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang langka loh~"

Mendengar perkataan dengan nada usil itu, alarm tanda bahaya Fang berbunyi. Entahlah, ia pun bingung. 'Lah? Bukannya fotonya sudah kuhapus ya?'

Api langsung melepas pelukannya dari Gempa. Membiarkan Air berlama-lama melepaskan kerinduannya. "Bener kak! Kakak pasti akan tertawa menontonnya."

'Menontonnya?' Sepasang Iris dibalik kacamata berframe nila itu membelak. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, kedua tangannya memiting kedua tangan Taufan dan langsung menindih punggung Taufan.

"Adududuh… apa yang– Akh! Sakit, Fang!"

"Kau merekamnya. Kau merekamnya kan!"

"Huwaaa… lepaskan kak Taufan, Fang!"

"Ya Allah! Jangan ribut di rumah sakit dong!"

"Aiiirrr! Bantu aku dong~"

Dengan terpaksa, Air pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Gempa. Setelah memperbaiki posisi topinya yang bergeser, ia membantu Api dan Yaya untuk memisahkan Fang yang bergulat dengan Taufan.

Gempa hanya bisa terkekeh lemah melihat hal yang ia rindukan. Dan saat ada sebuah tangan yang hinggap di kepalanya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang empunya tangan.

"Kak Halilintar." Ucapnya dengan senyum lembut, yang dibalas oleh Halilintar tak kalah lembutnya.

"Jadi, apa kabarmu hari ini?" Tanya Halilintar lembut, sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping kiri kasur Gempa.

"Alhamdulillah… Gempa merasa baik, kak. Kakak, kabarnya… bagaimana?"

"Alhamdulillah, kabar kakak baik saat tau kau telah sadar." Halilintar menggenggam tangan kiri Gempa yang memang selalu digenggamnya sebelum tidur. Gempa hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan kakak pertamanya.

"Maafkan kakak, ya."

Gempa menatap Halilintar bingung. "Untuk apa?"

Melepaskan genggamannya, Halilintar kembali berdiri dari kursi. Ia tersenyum agak lebar 'sedikit' pada Gempa, lalu kembali mengusap kepala sang adik lembut. "Untuk semua yang terjadi. Welcome Back, Gempa!"

Setelahnya, Halilintar langsung bergabung dengan kelima remaja lainnya yang masih saja heboh, padahal mereka tau ini kamar pasien. Untungnya saja kamar yang dihuni Gempa kedap suara.

Gempa pun hanya menatap bahagia pemandangan yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan. Entah kenapa, rasanya lama sekali ia tidak melihatnya. Iris coklatnya merekam dengan baik seluruh pergulatan yang terjadi. Bahkan, Halilintar kena jambak Taufan. Air pun kena sikutan Fang. Api mencoba untuk melindungi Yaya yang ingin masuk dalam pertarungan kecil itu.

"Hehehe…" Kekehan lemah Gempa tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, Gempa mengucapkan…

"Gempa tidak… menyalahkan kak Halilintar. Gempa menyayangi… kalian semua."

… dengan pelan, sembari menonton pergulatan yang semakin seru saja. Sampai akhirnya, semua pergulatan itu terhenti saat orang tua kelima kembar dan dokter masuk ke ruangan Gempa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End for Side Story**

 **Huwaaa… Nayu balik membawa Side Story yang dijanjikan. Hehehe… maaf ya bagi yang mengharapkan SS yang berisi kejadian setelah pertarungan mereka di sekolah.**

 **SS ini memang sudah saya rencanakan lama. Dan kebetulan, ada yang meminta untuk dibuatkan SS yang berisi tentang kelakuan keempat kembaran Gempa selama ia koma. Jadilah SS ini~**

 **Jika tak sesuai harapan, Nayu mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Hanya ini yang Nayu pikirkan. Maaf juga End-nya kayaknya gantung. Hehehe… sengaja, silahkan kalian imajinasikan sesuka hati.**

 **Nah, Nayu akan membalas 'pertanyaan yang gak login' di review chap end Problem. Yang login sudah dibalaskan reviewnya.**

 **Khansa403 : 'Oh ya, kok Ochobot gk ada, sih?'** Di Fic ini, Ochobot ada kok. Hanya saja, di chap Endnya, sengaja gak ditampilkan. Hehehe… bingung mau dimasukin bagian mana.

 **Sawsan :** Maaf gak sesuai harapan. **'Probe sama Adudu itu tingginya sama, ya?'** Umm… tinggi mereka sepintas memang sama, tapi jika sudah di sejajarkan, Adu du lebih tinggi. **'Kenapa disini gak ada Gopal dan Ying?'** Aduuhh… di chapter satu ada Gopal loh, meski hanya nama aja. Hehehe… di sini juga ada kan? Meski hanya nama. Kalau Ying, dia nanti muncul di Sekuelnya. Gak mungkin kan semua tokohnya saya pakai di sini?

 **Okey, hanya itu saja pertanyaan dari review chap end Problem. Dan bagi yang menantikan Sekuelnya, Harap menunggu yaa… pastinya Tahun depan. Entah Bulan apa saya tak pasti. Menyesuaikan dengan RW aja.**

 **Dan dalam Sekuel nanti, akan ada OC. OC di situ sebagai pelengkap cerita. Jadi, saya harap 'jika ada yang berkenan' ikut dalam Fic 'The Another Problems' tulis format berikut dalam review.**

 **Nama peranan :**

 **Gender :**

 **Saya memerlukan 4 perempuan dan 3 laki-laki. Yang akan saya masukkan, yang paling awal memasukkan format tersebut. Sifat, penampilan, dan lain hal sebagainya akan saya atur sendiri. Jadi, harus bersiap mendapatkan peran yang tak diinginkan sekali pun. So, terima aja nanti perannya. ^_^**

 **Terima kasih sekali lagi Nayu Ucapkan bagi kalian yang telah mereview, membaca, memfollow, memfave, fic Problem.**

 **Sekian dari Nayu. Ditunggu Reviewnya, yaaa~~**

 **Jaa na, ttebayo!**


End file.
